


Even His Ass!

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tara's v cute, V CUTE, b-day fic, it's v short, so I thought this was kinda fitting, supercat, written after rewatching the season 2 premier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara gets a crinkle, Alex elbows her in the face, Cat solves the crinkle (to be fair, she also caused it).





	Even His Ass!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercityCarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/gifts).



> This is for the beautiful and wonderful and lovely and glorious and funny and magical Tara <3 <3 Happy birthday you gorgeous human being <3 
> 
> Thank you ABCoop and TheQueenOfTheLight for the quick betas, you two are also magical and glorious <3

It's not that she holds Kara to get her shoes on, it's the Rao-be-blessed, groping of her own breasts! And even  _ that _ Kara could get over, with several flights around the world, but then she has to go on and on about Kal! 

Kara’s  _ not _ pouting. Obviously, that would be childish and Kara is an adult and she’s  _ not _ pouting. 

“You’re pouting.” Alex’s voice cuts through the clicks of her own keyboard and Kara doesn’t look up.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Crinkle.”

“Aleeexxxxx.” She’s being mean, and Kara’s had a hard week with the Alex nearly getting shot and the Luthor mayhem and Kara doesn’t deserve this. 

But Alex won’t leave her alone. “Why are you pouting?” Her fingers wiggle into Kara’s side. She bends out of habit but doesn’t answer. “Karaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

“Alex, it’s nothing!” 

She holds her breath and almost sighs in relief until Alex opens her mouth again.

“Is it because of Kal?”

Her head whips up and she knows she’s blown it but her mouth’s already moving. “What? Kal? No, no, of course not! Kal? No, I love him being here! He’s great to work with!”

“Oh, well, that’s a relief,” Alex scoffs and lays across Kara, making sure to elbow her in the cheek. “Was it Winn weeping over him?” Kara’s half-snort nearly bounces her from her precarious perch. “No? Maybe J’onn and his Martian-meanness?” 

“Alexxx, stop, it’s nothing, really!” She rolls and Alex grapples to avoid the myriad of bruises that landing under Kara normally gives. 

Kara groans when they hit the ground and Alex humphs. “Fine, but figure this out. If I have to see another crinkle that’s not on a pastry, I’ll take you back into space.”

Kara just groans all the more.

* * *

She just has to rub it in all the time. Even about his backside (which really, Kara could never see the appeal of). Kara’s sitting through another rant on the wonderfulness of Kansas-fed bodies when she doesn’t quite catch her huff of indignation. 

“Oh? Something to say, Keira?” Cat’s eyebrow raise hits critical and it’s every mix of offended and interested that has Kara ready to bolt. “Care to share?”

She’s two fingers of scotch in and the cool night is yet young. If only Kara could keep her huffing to herself. “N-no, sorry, I just, uh, frog in my throat?” 

Cat just hums noncommittally and stares at her. Maybe Cat’s an alien too, she could probably light flammable objects on fire with that gaze. She’s only just started to bounce the notebook against her palm when Cat scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Oh grow a backbone, Kara. If you don’t want me making passes at your cousin, just say so.”  She swirls her drink and the slowly melting ice clinks above the din of the traffic below. “Besides, I’d have to beat Lois off him with her own broom… unless your issue is with our age difference, which, Lois is only a year younger than me, you should have the same iss-”

“It’s not your age! It’s that you just don’t stop! It’s Clark’s arms or … or hair or whatever and Clark’s wonderful but not  _ that _ wonderful! Yeah the Kansas thing is charming but he uses so much hair product and Kal acts all high and mighty but he’s got flaws just like everyone else! He once lit a box of Agreddon lilies on fire because he thought they were dangerous!” She frowns down at the clipboard in her hand and pictures those poor lilies. Kal had apologized endlessly, but Kara could only save one and that hadn’t made her feel any better.

The traffic drones on from below. Kal’d brought her Earth lilies, like those could compare, they didn’t glow just before dawn if you left them under a full moon! 

“So instead I should talk about hideous cardigans and how they don’t accentuate the biceps they cover?” Kara blinks. “Or maybe the sun-soaked river of golden hair always tied back to show off a jawline that could cut a man?” Cat’s staring at her. “Or maybe the calve muscles that no flouncy, bargain-bin skirt could ever hide?” 

Her shoes have dirt on them. She should really clean those.

“Or perhaps… I should really focus on the incredible heroism and deft attention to detail that I see almost often enough?” Oh, there are Cat’s shoes too. Hers are immaculate, of course. “Jealousy is a new color on you… I don’t mind it.” 

She’s pretty sure Greece is real nice this time of… … what?

But then there’s a shriek from the other side of the city and Kara’s eyes widen, 37th street, and Cat smirks with her hip cocked to the side, standing in her office doorway like some sort of goddess dressed in leather, and waves her fingers in dismissal. There’s a flicker of disappointment when Kara glances back toward the shriek. 

She very conveniently turns away long enough that Kara could have slipped out of her office… or off her balcony. It’s just the pthrinc on the baroged, Cat knows. 

Alex’ll probably have an aneurysm but Kara lifts off lighter than she’s been in the day that Kal set foot in CatCo. She almost doesn’t hear it, but she’s tuned just enough to catch:

“Finally, thought I’d have to stoop to ‘bulge’ jokes just to get the point across.” It’s muttered, but loudly, and Kara cringes and even the fluttery feeling in her chest takes a kick from the mental image that provides.


End file.
